Apple
by phillydragonldy
Summary: You could tell a lot about a woman from how she eats a piece of fruit. Lex spies on Chloe and goes into a fantasy sequence.


** THIS STORY IS INTENDED FOR MATURE READERS ONLY.**

Prompt from lynzie914 for fluffyfrolicker's porn! fic:

_Be my apple I'm your eve_

Pairing: Chloe/Lex (Chlex)  
**WARNINGS: masturbation, some bondage themes**

Lex sat down on the buttery-soft leather chair behind the mahogany desk of his top-floor office at The Daily Planet. He had been distracted of late, not really paying attention to the paper. That defeated his whole purpose in buying it. He bought it to keep Clark's little crew under his thumb.

He unlocked his computer and linked it to the security camera feed in the basement. Sullivan and Lane had been getting a bit above themselves lately. What were they up to?

He didn't feel bad in the least about setting up surveillance on them here at The Planet. He _owned_ them once they walked through those doors.

He pulled up the basement feed to see what Clark's posse was currently up to.

No doubt trying to find some way to undermine his dastardly self.

Instead he found...nothing of interest.

Lane wasn't at her desk. Clark wasn't hanging around like he so often did. Chloe was typing away on her computer.

Lex suppressed a sigh of disappointment.

Though it was just as well, he need to follow up on some Luthorcorp projects.

But wait...

What was it that Chloe was holding?

An apple.

He wasn't entirely sure why this riveted him so, except maybe his pet theory that you could tell a lot about a woman from how she ate a piece of fruit.

Until now he thought she lived on coffee drinks and junk food.

He wanted to see what could be learned from her now.

Her bright, shiny teeth tore into the fruit with a great bite. He almost heard the crunch, even though the feed didn't have sound.

A trickle of juice rolled down the side of her face. He expected her to use a napkin to wipe it away. Maybe even the back of her hand.

Instead her tongue darted out and caught it.

For some reason the unexpected flick caused his body to react. He looked in surprise at the hardness in his lap, but then back to the screen.

He had never thought of Chloe Sullivan as a sexual creature, but now he analyzed her image.

Compact, firm body. Great tits. Wide smile that hinted at an ability to take a lot into that lying mouth.

Maybe he had always overlooked her, because Clark did. Clark was always so completely focused on Lana. It just made sense that when Lex wanted to hurt him, he went after Lana too.

Turned out that Lana wasn't a prize worth winning.

He should have known. He once saw her eat a fully ripe peach with a precision normally reserved for brain surgeons. No flair, no juice, nothing. The only way to make it more bloodless would have been to use a knife and fork.

But now, watching Chloe lick at the red skin of the fruit with a wide, eager tongue, he began to see her differently.

He found himself picturing what it would be like to bed her.

Chloe never did anything by half-measures. She also wasn't afraid to venture into the dangerous or gray. He didn't think she would be the type to insist the sex could only happen by candlelight/firelight or darkness. He doubted she would turn anxious about positions, or squeamish about oral. He didn't think she would insist upon a "right" place to f***.

Or that you could just F***. Not make love, but actually **F*****.

How would he do it?

She was short, so he could lift her easily. He could take her against a wall. She had nicely curved legs that he could picture wrapped around his waist as he pounded into her. He didn't see her wanting finesse from him. She wouldn't want or accept soft touches or softer words.

He pictured her raking her nails across his head, trying to draw blood. He would punish her for it by digging his fingers into her thighs. Making her pull away from his hands and harder onto his shaft.

Would she fight the orgasms or see them as her due?

He knew he was skilled enough that even a woman fighting against it would come apart for him.

He studied the video a moment more to see if it would give him the answer.

She was studying the white flesh of the fruit that had been exposed by her bites. She looked to be searching for just the right place to sink her teeth again. A quick smile flicked on her lips as she sank her teeth in again, tearing away another large chunk.

Oh, yes, she would seize the pleasure and wring more from him. She would see it as her due. She would milk him for everything he could give her and demand more.

He imagined that even in submission, she would demand from him. It was her nature. Always pushing, pushing, wanting to know more, see more, understand more.

It was actually a quality he admired.

So she would take, and he would give.

He could give it to her over this very desk.

He imagined her bent over the fine dark wood, with her practical skirt pushed up high over her hips.

Hmmm, what kind of panties would suit Chloe Sullivan? He studied her image again. Her clothes were sort of cutesy and modest. So probably not sexy lace G-strings.

But he never saw panty lines.

Patterned cotton thongs.

No lines, but cutesy enough for her. It fit.

Though it didn't really matter all that much since he'd have them down around her ankles anyway.

Her rounded, rosy rear exposed to him as he buried himself in her welcoming warmth. He became even more excited by the picture of himself hitting that rear hard with an open palm as his hips pounded into her.

She would flinch and tense around him with each hard _whack_.

On the video, she obliged him by standing and bending over her desk, searching for something. He wasn't sure what she was looking for, but in one outstretched hand, she was still holding the half-eaten apple. Someone must have called to her, because she looked back over her shoulder.

Incorporating the image into his fantasy, it became so strong, he swore he could feel her body pulsing around him as she looked back at _him_.

Back on the video, she began going through files on the desk. She was having difficulty holding her half-eaten apple and going through the paperwork, so she put the apple in the best holder available. Her mouth.

Her teeth pierced it just gently enough to hold it, but did not bite in. Her hands were now free to work.

This intriguing tidbit set off a new train of thought.

How would she feel about bondage? She was certainly built for it with that strong body and nicely rounded hips. And that wide mouth would look wonderful wrapped around a gag.

In his great bed.

He would tie up her hands to the posters of his huge bed, but leave her legs free. He would want her to be able to dig the heels of those wonderfully strong legs into his back as he moved in her. But the hands would restrained.

It would drive her crazy.

He wanted to drive her crazy.

He could just see her pulling helplessly at the bonds, crying out, screaming with pleasure through the gag, and unable to do anything about it. She would only be able to hold on with her legs.

He felt a feral smile cross his lips. She wasn't the only one with teeth, but his would be free. He would use them to mark her. Mark her everywhere he could reach. Make sure she had physical proof that Lex Luthor had taken her.

Physical proof to remind her that she had loved it.

He felt his breath hitching. He was getting close. He wasn't even sure at what point he had gotten so consumed in the fantasy that he had pulled out his hardness and began stroking. He only knew that for the first time in a very long time, he found himself masturbating. He usually didn't have to bother. There were so many eager wannabee-Mrs-Luthors that he could be taken care of without any effort whatsoever on his part.

Little Miss Sullivan should feel f***ing honored.

He thanked her by shooting the video screen as he climaxed.

She was unknowingly smiling in the direction of the camera now as she tossed the apple core into the trashcan.

As his breathing slowly returned to normal, Lex thought, _I'll have to see to it that she gets a basket of bananas._


End file.
